Will We Be Together?
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: Duo's missing and everyone wants to find him. What to do and where to find him? Reading the epilogue is optional and will be under a different heading... 1+2/2+1. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Will We Be Together? (1/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
Heero Yuy looked out the window. He was currently  
staying at the Sanc Kingdom to help Relena rebuild.  
Milliardo stopped by from time to time to see how  
things are going, but he mainly stays with the  
Preventers as their agent Wind. Heero watches the  
wind blow across the lush, green grass. The brilliant  
emerald of grass reminds him of his friend Trowa  
Barton and his green eyes. The clear sky reminds him  
of his friend Quatre Winner and his sunny disposition.  
Chang Wufei is with the Preventers.  
  
"Heero? Where are you?" a soft voice asks from  
another part of the mansion.  
  
The pilots had went their separate ways after the  
encounter with the original Operation Meteor. Heero  
tried to keep track on the other pilots, but Duo  
seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Heero? Heero! There you are. I've been looking for  
you." Relena says, stepping towards Heero's position  
at the window. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Well, there's going to be a celebration for peace  
next week. I need to find the other pilots so that I  
can invite them. All of you are to be congratulated  
for your efforts." Relena informs him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Relena asks.  
  
"Quatre should be with his family, running the  
business. Where you find Quatre, Trowa wouldn't be  
far. Wufei's with the Preventers." Heero replies,  
without emotion.  
  
"What about Duo? Where's he?" Relena asks.  
  
"..."  
  
"I see. If you find him or if any of the others see  
him, can you pass the message down?" Relena asks.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I know I haven't been the most cooperative, trying to  
intrude into your space and time all the time, but I  
hope you understand that I wanted to help you regain  
your humanity." Relena tells him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Relena turns to leave.  
  
Looking over her shoulder, she tells him, "I hope you  
find your happiness Heero, because I can see that you  
can't find it here with me."  
  
With those words, Relena left Heero alone with his  
thoughts.  
  
'Happiness? I don't know anymore... During the war,  
I was happy whenever Duo was around, but I don't know  
anymore. I just don't know...' Heero thinks to  
himself.  
  
Heero picks up the phone and calls the other pilots to  
inform them of the celebration and to keep an eye out  
for Duo.  
  
'Why do I feel uneasy about this? What is this  
strange emotion I am feeling? How did this happen? I  
am the Perfect Soldier.' Heero ponders as he resumes  
watching nature.  
  
[Over on L2]  
  
"Hey Solo! Did you hear about the celebration next  
week?" a co-worker asks a certain violet-eyed, braided  
youth.  
  
"Tell me about it. I didn't get a chance." 'Solo'  
tells his co-worker.  
  
"The former Queen of the World, Relena is having a  
celebration for peace and those gundam pilots are  
suppose to be there to be honored for their courage  
and strength. Hey, that reminds me, you look a lot  
like one of the gundam pilots." the co-worker says.  
  
"Naw, I kinda like to believe that I'm a gundam pilot,  
hero to the world and the colonies." Solo tells the  
other.  
  
"Whatever. I am just looking forward to a nice party.  
You gonna show?" the co-worker asks.  
  
"Maybe. Dunno if I have other plans or not." Solo  
replies. 'Namely if the others can track me down. I  
don't want to draw attention to myself.'  
  
TBC...  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title: Will We Be Together? (2/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
"Are you sure you can't do that?" Quatre asks Wufei.  
  
"I am fairly certain Quatre. I can't use the  
Preventers to locate Duo. Not unless he shows  
himself, we can't find him. Unless he does something  
that may threaten the peace." Wufei replies.  
  
"I think Heero REALLY wants to see Duo again." Quatre  
informs Wufei.  
  
"Oh?" Wufei asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"My instincts tell me so. And how often are my  
instincts wrong?" Quatre questions.  
  
"Nearly never." Wufei admits.  
  
"Besides, throughout the war, Heero's eyes always  
watch Duo." Trowa informs the both of them.  
  
"And how would you know?" Quatre teases.  
  
"I am very observant to everyone. I do believe that  
Duo returns Heero's affection." Trowa replies.  
  
"It's a shame they can't get together. If we can find  
Duo, maybe this celebration will break the wall  
between them." Quatre suggests.  
  
"But first, we must find our elusive Shinigami." Trowa  
says somberly.  
  
"But how? Heero's an expert hacker and he couldn't  
find any traces." Wufei interjects.  
  
"Then perhaps there is something that he missed. We  
can't fail. Think of this as our personal mission."  
Quatre tells them. "Mission objectives will be to  
discover Duo's whereabouts, whether he has anyone, and  
if he does we are to eliminate that obsticle. We are  
to personally ensure that he arrives to the ceremony  
and that he and Heero will hook up. Our code names  
will be our pilot numbers. We have less than one week  
to complete this mission."  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai." Wufei intones. "05 out."  
  
Their connection was immediately disabled. Trowa  
places a hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"We'll succeed. Duo can't hide out there forever."  
Trowa reassures.  
  
"Which makes me wonder why Duo would want to hide."  
Quatre tells him worriedly.  
  
  
[L2]  
  
  
"ACHOO!" 'Solo' sneezes.  
  
"Bless you. Geeze Solo. You coming down with  
something? I've never seen you sick before. Maybe  
you should go see a doctor." a co-worker advises.  
  
"Naw, probably somebody talking about me. Ya know."  
Solo says.  
  
"Yeah. I hate that." the co-worker says. "Ja! See  
you tomorrow."  
  
"Ja!" Solo says, walking towards his apartment.  
  
Within his room, he went to his computer and booted it  
up. While the computer loaded, he went to shower and  
change. Walking back, he found something interesting  
going on with the gundam pilots he watch like a hawk.  
  
"What are they up to?" Solo asks himself as he reads  
more into it. "Ah, they're trying to find me eh?  
They'll have a tough time. Wonder why they want to  
bother with finding out where I am. Could it be for  
that celebration? Hmmmmm. I think they could handle  
things with only four pilots. Why are they bothering  
me when I'm living a normal life?"  
  
Solo - er - Duo scans the activity between Quatre,  
Trowa and Wufei. Quatre and Trowa are still on L4.  
Wufei's on earth, getting ready for a trip into space.  
  
"Interesting..." Duo says, drifting off. "Lets see  
what kind of maze I will get them to go through..."  
  
Duo smiles his Shinigami smile.  
  
TBC...  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Title: Will We Be Together? (3/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
[after 2 days of searching - 6 and a half days left]  
  
"I don't get it!" Quatre pouts in frustration. "How  
can he be so elusive?!?"  
  
"Are you sure he isn't on L2?" Wufei asks tiredly.  
  
"Why would he go back to the place that holds so much  
pain for him? After all, his friend died from the  
plague there as well as the orphanage he stayed at got  
destroyed. Why would he go back?" Quatre asks. "It  
doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Sometimes, the place you will find a person hiding is  
in a place where you least expect them to be. If you  
do not believe Duo is on L2, chances are, he'll be  
there." Trowa suggests.  
  
"You're brilliant Trowa!" Quatre beams.  
  
Together, they look at everything on L2.  
  
"Look, that company has an employee named Solo Dyuo."  
Quatre informs the others.  
  
"Isn't dyuo Japanese for duo?" Wufei asks.  
  
"We could ask Heero." Trowa suggests.  
  
"But we want to surprise him!" Quatre protests.  
  
"Fine. Shall we go?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Hai." Quatre says, determined to bring Heero and Duo  
together. "Looks like things are going as planned."  
  
  
[L2]  
  
  
'Never thought they'd actually fall for the old trick.  
Now, is the fun part. They just got past the easy  
part. I deliberately left hints to my whereabouts for  
them. The next part will be a walk in the part.' Duo  
thought, taking out black hair dye from his bag.  
'This is going to be fun! I haven't had this much  
excitement in years! Not since the war stopped  
anyway.'  
  
TBC...  
  
^_^ Hmmm...black haired Duo...  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: Will We Be Together? (4/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
Duo eyed his now black hair cautiously.  
  
'Hmmm...hair up or down? Am I going for a girlish  
look or a more masculine look without chopping it  
off?' Duo thinks to himself while glancing at his  
computer in hopes of an update for his fellow pilots'  
progress.  
  
*Beep* *Beep*  
  
"Ah, finally, you guys are making your move!" Duo  
shouts outloud, putting his long hair into a loose  
ponytail.  
  
He scans the events:  
Winner Shuttle docked at 2035 at bay 19  
Hotel reservations for 3 made at Botany Hotel  
Scheduled to meet with owner of 'Steel Gathering' Co.  
  
"So, you wanna meet my boss ne?" Duo cackles. "I  
can't wait to see your reactions!"  
  
  
[5 and a half days left]  
  
  
"Come on!" Quatre exclaims.  
  
Together, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei set off to meet the  
owner of 'Steel Gathering' Co. They found out that  
the owner was a person they knew.  
  
"HOWARD?!?" they gasp in shock.  
  
"No wonder we couldn't find him to ask where Duo was."  
Wufei mutters darkly. "He's with Duo all along."  
  
Trowa elbowed Wufei to be quiet in the ribs.  
  
"Watch it with that sharp elbow of yours!" Wufei  
hisses.  
  
"Nice to see you boys. How can I be of service?"  
Howard asks.  
  
"We want to find Duo. It's urgent!" Quatre says.  
  
"Why? Last time I checked, he was pretty happy with  
how things are going." Howard replies.  
  
"The celebration needs him there." Quatre insisted.  
  
"I'm sure you four can handle it. I'd rather not  
destroy what happiness Duo has found for himself."  
Howard replies. "His past is very hard on him."  
  
"But Heero NEEDS him!" Wufei blurts out.  
  
Howard raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Did I hear that right? Heero needs Duo? That's odd.  
Why would the Perfect Soldier need someone. Besides,  
can't he find his own happiness in that girl who  
follows him around?" Howard asks.  
  
"Can we see Solo Dyou?" Trowa asks.  
  
"Why do you want to see him? He's done nothing wrong.  
Leave the poor boy alone." Howard says, crossing his  
arms.  
  
"We wish to speak with him. That's all." Trowa  
replies.  
  
"Fine. Follow me." Howard says, walking out.  
  
They found Solo conducting other workers around.  
  
"Hey Solo, got some folks who wanna see ya!" Howard  
shouts.  
  
"'K! Be there in a few!" Solo shouts, jumping around  
and finally reaching them. "Howdy Mr. Boss Man  
Howard!"  
  
"Howdy to you too Solo." Howard says. "These boys  
want to talk to you."  
  
"So talk." Solo replies, eyeing the workers. "Oi!  
Get going! Ya know what you're doing! Scat!"  
  
The other workers laugh and went off to do their  
duties.  
  
"So gentlemen, how can I, Solo Dyou, help ya?" Solo  
asks, winking at them.  
  
"Duo, cut it out. We know it's you." Wufei snorts.  
  
"Don't know any 'Duo'. Ya must be mistaken." Solo  
replies. "There ain't nobody that goes by that name  
here."  
  
"Duo, what have you done to your hair?" Trowa asks,  
pointing to the long black hair in a loose ponytail.  
  
"Huh? Watcha talkin' about? I've always had black  
hair. I just like to experiment with other colors. I  
kinda like me being blond or brunett and a redhead."  
Solo replies. "I tend to go into orange, green, blue,  
purple to match my eyes, and other various colors.  
You like?"  
  
"Baka! Cut it out!" Wufei rages.  
  
"By the way, what are your names? I don't believe  
we've met." Solo informs him.  
  
The three stare at Solo stupidly.  
  
"I-I'm Quatre, the tall one is Trowa and the other is  
Wufei." Quatre introduces, shocked.  
  
"Well, I don't know who this 'Duo' fellow is, but I  
wonder why you're thinking I'm he." Solo replies,  
thoughtful.  
  
"Um, there's a celebration going to happen in a few  
days and having him there will be great. We figured  
you'd be him because of your last name. You don't  
look Japanese, but you carry a Japanese last name."  
Quatre points out. "And in Japanese, you last name  
means 'duo'."  
  
"So? I was adopted. There are plenty of orphans  
around here ya know. Even before that damn war." Solo  
replies hotly. "Anything else?"  
  
"Iie." Trowa replies.  
  
"But we'll be watching." Wufei adds, giving him a hard  
look. "Watching indeed."  
  
Solo shrugs.  
  
"Whatever. Drop by anytime, just as long as I'm in a  
good mood to handle your questions! Ja!" Solo says,  
running off to supervise the workers.  
  
"Satisfied? Solo ain't Duo." Howard replies.  
  
"Fine." Wufei snorts.  
  
TBC...  
  
*scratches head* Wow, this thing is really  
progressing ne?  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Title: Will We Be Together? (5/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
[4 days left]  
  
"What are we going to do?" Quatre wails. "We must  
complete this mission!!!"  
  
"Why are we doing this in the first place?" Wufei  
asks, slightly not on subject.  
  
"We are doing this for Heero!" Quatre replies.  
  
"We need to talk to Duo." Trowa says. "Perhaps  
outside of work. He may have felt that he needed to  
maintain the appearance of 'Solo' in front of the  
other workers."  
  
"You'd better be careful Trowa, you're using up your  
limit of words for the day." Wufei retorts.  
  
Trowa blinks at Wufei with Quatre staring at him.  
  
"NANI?! Why are you staring at me like that?" Wufei  
growls.  
  
"Never thought you'd make a joke." Quatre replies,  
stunned.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going for a walk. Page me if you need  
me for anything." Wufei mutters, going out.  
  
"Should we follow? From what Duo told us about L2,  
it's dangerous." Quatre informs Trowa.  
  
"He's a gundam pilot and preventer agent." Trowa  
replies, giving Quatre a kiss.  
  
"I like how you think." Quatre giggles, kissing back.  
  
  
[at the park (wow, they actually have one)]  
  
  
Wufei wanders and spots someone with long black hair  
in a loose ponytail.  
  
"Du-um-Solo!" Wufei calls out.  
  
Duo turns around to see Wufei calling him. Giving  
Wufei a smile, he waits patiently for Wufei to catch  
up.  
  
"Ohayo Wufei-kun." Duo greets.  
  
"Ohayo Solo-kun. Tell me, why aren't you working  
today?" Wufei asks, confused.  
  
"It's sunday and the company doesn't work on sundays.  
We all get a break." Duo replies.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, where are the other two?" Duo asks.  
  
"Knowing them, they're probably going at it." Wufei  
mutters darkly.  
  
"Really..." Duo replies, amused.  
  
"Why are you pretending to be someone else? It's not  
like you to do that." Wufei says.  
  
"I'm not pretending. I am Solo." Duo says.  
  
"No you're not." Wufei hisses. "You are Duo Maxwell.  
We had a hard time tracking you. You are Duo, you  
must be to have such a perfect file. You know how to  
hack into a database and change your file."  
  
"Hacking? Honestly Wufei-kun, I would never do such a  
thing. Or else I wouldn't have the job I have right  
now." Duo replies.  
  
"Then how come you're so chummy with your boss Howard?  
He used to help the gundam pilots, one especially.  
The one who calls himself Shinigami." Wufei growls.  
"I've had enough of your sneaking around the subject.  
You are going to do something about that black hair  
because it doesn't suit you and come back to Earth  
with us for the celebration. You are a hero too you  
know."  
  
"I am? But I've already told you, I'm Solo. I am not  
a gundam pilot and I'm certainly not a hero. Why do  
you keep telling me lies?" Duo asks.  
  
Wufei sighs, making a quick decision.  
  
"Because someone on Earth is missing you. They may  
not show it, but they do miss you, a lot. And it's  
not Hilde." Wufei informs Duo.  
  
"Oh?" Duo says, shocked.  
  
"I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." Wufei  
replies, staring into Duo's eyes. "We three believe  
you share the feeling too."  
  
"Who are you to tell me how to feel? I don't think I  
know the person you're talking about." Duo replies.  
"I've got to get going though. It's been nice talking  
to you."  
  
Duo walks away, hiding the smirk on his face. Wufei  
stares at Duo's back, stunned.  
  
"Kuso! It can't be that Duo's lost his memory! Or is  
that it?" Wufei asks himself. "Masaka!"  
  
TBC...  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: Will We Be Together? (6/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
[3 days left]  
  
"Operation Get-Together?" Trowa suggests.  
  
"Operation Get-Together." Quatre agrees with Wufei  
muttering darkly under his breath.  
  
"Why can't we just get Heero to tell Duo his feelings?  
It would save us a great deal of work." Wufei  
complains.  
  
"Nothing in life is ever easy. Besides, do you really  
believe that Heero would go and confess to Duo his  
feelings for him when he doesn't even know what he  
feels?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Point taken 04." Wufei replies.  
  
"Arigatou 05." Quatre answers happily.  
  
"I take it you like playing matchmaker 04?" Wufei  
growls out.  
  
"What gave it away?" Quatre asks, batting his eyes at  
Wufei.  
  
"Control your lover 03. We have a mission to  
complete." Wufei says, getting on his gear.  
  
"Ryoukai." Trowa says, hugging Quatre from behind.  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes at the couple. He stalks out the  
door for his part of the mission, leaving Trowa and  
Quatre to take up their end of the deal.  
  
  
[Sanc Kingdom, Earth]  
  
  
Heero stares at his computer. And stares. And stares  
some more.  
  
'Masaka. Wufei tells me that Duo may have amnesia?  
There is no way that it can be possible. How could  
that explain why I couldn't track him down?' Heero  
asks himself.  
  
'Maybe you weren't looking hard enough.' a small voice  
within his mind replies curtly.  
  
'Hn. That braided baka? How could he has escaped my  
knowledge like that? He can't be THAT elusive. Can  
he?' he asks himself.  
  
'Only the most foolish would not search Colony L2 for  
him. You are a fool.' the voice states. 'Besides,  
there is a reason why Wufei sent you that message.  
Perhaps he's nudging at you to go and make Duo see  
that you care for him.'  
  
'I do not! A perfect soldier does not need emotions.'  
Heero argues.  
  
'Then, you are the perfect fool to believe that you  
don't deserve a little happiness AFTER the war. Lets  
face it, the war is OVER. It's peacetime! Bring Duo  
to the celebration and show him your love.' the voice  
suggests.  
  
'Love? Is that what I feel for him?' Heero asks.  
  
'Hai. You've known it for a long time during the war,  
but you hid it well, even from yourself. Welcome to  
the life after the war where everything you've ever  
wanted during the war, you can have.' the voice  
informs him.  
  
'Who are you?' Heero asks the vioce.  
  
'Your voice of reason no da!' the voice replies  
cheerfully.  
  
  
[Back on L2]  
  
  
Duo is humming a merry little tune, doing a little  
off-hour paperwork, when a knock comes at his  
apartment door. He walks over to the door and opens  
it. Duo blinks.  
  
"Um. Hi." Duo says, shocked. "What are you doing  
here?"  
  
TBC...  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Title: Will We Be Together? (7/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh   
the possibilities. I'll try to finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...though, if they'd let me,   
I want to keep Duo and Heero...  
  
[3 days left]  
  
"Um. Hi." Duo says, shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Glad to see you know me 'Solo'" his visitor replies icily.  
  
"Of course I would know you, you're the famous Agent Wind everyone's   
been talking about at work!" Duo exclaims.  
  
"Cut it out Duo. My sister sent me." Agent Wind aka Zechs/Milliardo   
informs him.  
  
"Won't you come in?" Duo asks, beckoning the Preventer agent inside his   
apartment.  
  
Zechs walks into his apartment and someone out in the hallway speaks into   
his communicator.  
  
"Shinigami has taken bait, 06 within enemy lines, 05 out." was the report.  
  
  
[L2, hotel]  
  
  
"04, this is R reporting in. Perfect Soldier on route to L2. ETA, 6   
hours, due to self piloting. Seems rushed and nervous. Highly unusual   
behavior." came a report over the line after Wufei's.  
  
"Hold position, keep eye on target. Perfect Soldier status confirmed as   
well as 06." Quatre instructs.  
  
"Roger. Aren't you glad you got 06 and I to help 04?" R asks.  
  
"Affirmative. How is D, S, C, and H holding up?" Quatre asks.  
  
"D, S, C, and H are busy ordering servants around to decorate the place.   
Almost complete." R replies.  
  
"Three days and counting down." Trowa announces.  
  
"Roger wilco." R replies. "R out."  
  
Quatre turns towards Trowa.  
  
"Seems like 01 and 02 will meet face to face before the celebration after   
all." Trowa comments.  
  
"It is a good thing we found out about Wufei sending Heero that big   
hint." Quatre says.  
  
"Glad Heero acts upon it." Trowa replies.  
  
"Hopefully, they will find their peace." Quatre whispers.  
  
"But I wonder, is Duo already happy?" Trowa asks. "He seemed perfectly   
comfortable remaining as he was."  
  
"I can feel it. Duo is a master of the masks of a considerate friend.   
He hides his emotions behind his constant chatter and cheery   
disposition. Have you never noticed that his conversations never imply   
what he's feeling?" Quatre asks.  
  
"Point taken." Trowa replies curtly.  
  
  
[shuttle bound for L2]  
  
  
'Can't this thing go any faster?' Heero asks himself as he watches the   
coordinates closely. 'Why have you run away from me Duo? Why? Am I   
such a fool for letting you go?'  
  
  
[Duo's apartment]  
  
  
Duo sets down a glass of juice for Zechs.  
  
"So, what brings you down to my weary neighborhood?" Duo asks.  
  
"Are you going to keep up this charade?" Zechs asks. "Wufei has told me   
everything. So, unless you've somehow gotten your memories misplaced,   
you'd better fess up. At least, to me."  
  
Duo stares at Zechs for a while.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo asks.  
  
"You may not know this, but Heero misses you. Relena has told me that   
someone else holds Heero's heart and she believes it is you." Zechs   
informs Duo. "Why are you hiding Duo?"  
  
"And why do you care Lightning Count?" Duo asks icily.  
  
TBC...  
  
The radio conversations are pretty much like that. Except after every   
break, when waiting for a reply, you would say 'Over', but I didn't feel   
like putting it in. Other than that, it is proper military radio   
communication. I have taken courses for this. ^_^; Hope you can figure   
out all the different call signs! They can't be so hard can they?  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Title: Will We Be Together? (8/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh   
the possibilities. I'll try to finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...though, if they'd let me,   
I want to keep Duo and Heero...  
  
[3 days left]  
  
"You may not know this, but Heero misses you. Relena has told me that   
someone else holds Heero's heart and she believes it is you." Zechs   
informs Duo. "Why are you hiding Duo?"  
  
"And why do you care Lightning Count?" Duo asks icily.  
  
"I care because you are a fine warrior that deserves peace. But until   
you can tell me exactly what the others want to know, they will hunt you   
down ruthlessly to try and set you up with Heero." Zechs says. "I know   
you've always prided yourself for not lying, tell me, onegai?"  
  
"You want to know why I went into hiding Lightning Count?" Duo asks.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I thought it was best for Heero." Duo replies, wistfully staring out   
the window. "He should be with Relena."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Hai. Figured that after the war, he'd have no need for a loud-mouthed   
baka like me. So I did him a favor and left. Duo Maxwell was supposed   
to die the day after the wars ended, yet you people keep trying to revive   
him. Can't you let the dead stay dead?" Duo asks.  
  
"Why 'Solo Dyou'?" Zechs asks.  
  
"I had an inkling that there would be some celebration going to happen.   
I knew they would try to hunt me down. I was thinking of making gundam   
pilot 02's death known to everyone..." Duo trails off.  
  
"But you couldn't. Why?" Zechs asks.  
  
"Because the others would be sad. I don't want them to feel grief.   
They've known enough. You and Relena have lost your family and now look   
towards each other and your friends for support. Wufei has lost his   
colony and finds his peace with his job and his friends. Trowa had no   
name until the real Trowa Barton died. He knew abandonment and seeks   
refuge with friends. Quatre's father, whom he idolizes, is dead and he   
finds comfort with Trowa, his sisters, and his friends. Heero has never   
known emotions due to his training. With his friends, he can finally   
learn what it is to be human." Duo tells Zechs.  
  
"And what of you?" Zechs asks.  
  
"I am just a street rat of Colony L2. I was abandoned and survived on my   
own with a few other kids. We formed a gang with Solo leading us." Duo   
says, smiling sadly.  
  
"Tell me Duo, do you care for Heero?" Zechs asks.  
  
  
[In various locations]  
  
  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Relena held their breaths. They've been   
listening in on Zechs and Duo's conversation. This is the question to   
see if their theory was correct.  
  
  
[Duo's apartment]  
  
  
"In what way? As a friend, lover, brother?" Duo asks.  
  
"What does Heero Yuy, gundam pilot 01 of Wing and Wing Zero mean to you?"   
Zechs asks.  
  
Duo thinks about it for a few minutes. Staring at the floor of the   
apartment, he found his answer within himself.  
  
"When I first met him, he was an enigma. He acted like a machine, yet he   
fights for humanity when he doesn't know how to be alive. I wanted to   
befriend him and teach him. I guess you could say a one-way friendship   
formed, but along those lines, he returned that friendship in his own   
way. The others, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei are my brothers. Heero   
however, he is someone I came to respect deeply and I believe I have   
fallen in love with him. His quiet nature doesn't compare to the   
dedication of his soul. I love him because I know that within my heart,   
he is human." Duo says solemly.  
  
"Then why did you decide he was better off with Relena?" Zechs asks.  
  
"Because she is someone who can take care of him. I can't, I'm just a   
street rat. I'm a nobody." Duo replies.  
  
"I see. It's getting late. I must be going." Zechs says, standing.  
  
"Of course. Going to report to the others? Or do you have a audio bug   
on you?" Duo asks casually, standing also and showing Zechs to the door.  
  
Zechs looks at Duo in surprise.  
  
"Don't look so surprised. You are talking to a highly trained terrorist   
remember." Duo says, smiling a sad smile. "But then again, I was a   
terrorist. I'm not anymore."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Iie. It's Solo. And I intend on keeping it that way. It'll be the   
best, for everyone. Shinigami is no longer needed, therefore, Duo   
Maxwell, Shinigami's champion, is no longer needed. Duo Maxwell cease   
to exist." Duo says.  
  
"I see. Are you sure?" Zechs asks.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Not even for Heero?" Zechs asks.  
  
"Unless he can talk to me face to face, I will not believe that he   
misses me even the slightest. He has always found me annoying. I won't   
go." Duo says.  
  
"Then, will we see each other again?" Zechs asks.  
  
"Highly unlikely. Sayonara Lightning Count, Milliardo Peacecraft, Zechs   
Merquise. I think you have an audio bug, so I'll say this: sayonara   
minna-san. Duo Maxwell is dead." Duo says, closing the door in Zechs'   
face.  
  
TBC...  
  
^_^; Don't know why I did that. Oh well. Enjoy! Almost done, I think.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Title: Will We Be Together? (9/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh   
the possibilities. I'll try to finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...though, if they'd let me,   
I want to keep Duo and Heero...  
  
[almost 2 and a half days left]  
  
The group working on this mission sat together, pondering how to go about   
this.  
  
"Well, the good news is that Heero's coming to L2." Quatre says.  
  
"But will he convince Maxwell to stop being Solo Dyou?" Wufei asks.  
  
"I wonder how he'll take that news." Zechs ponders.  
  
"Don't even think about the possibility of them not getting together!"   
Relena says hotly. "We've worked too hard for this to fail. Heero and   
Duo deserve someone."  
  
"Stand down R. There is nothing we can do until Heero and you get here."   
Quatre commands.  
  
"Shall we speak with him and let him know?" Wufei asks.  
  
"Let him find out for himself." Trowa states.  
  
They nod in sad agreement.  
  
  
[Airport]  
  
  
'If I were Duo, where would I be?' Heero asks himself.  
  
Relena slipped by Heero and into the crowd while Heero was in thought.   
She decided to hurry things and wrote Duo's address onto a piece of paper   
and folded the paper into an airplane. She threw it towards Heero,   
hoping that no one would get it before it reaches Heero.  
  
Heero saw the paper airplane coming his way and grabbed it. On it, it   
read:  
  
Solo Dyou  
Room 121  
Apartment Complex 345  
6125 Amethyst Dr.  
Colony L2  
  
Heero pocket the address and walks to retrieve his baggage. Hailing a   
cab and setting up a room in a hotel, he went to see a certain 'Solo   
Dyou'.  
  
TBC...  
  
Almost done. All that's left is whether or not Duo will go with Heero to   
the celebration in a time limit of 2 and a half days, minus about half a   
day for travelling towards Earth, depending on who's piloting... Then   
there should be a proper ending. Don't know if there will be a lemon   
epilogue though... Tell me if you want one...  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Title: Will We Be Together? (10/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh   
the possibilities. I'll try to finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...though, if they'd let me,   
I want to keep Duo and Heero...  
  
[2 and a half days left]  
  
Heero knocks on Duo's door. Duo opens the door to his apartment.  
  
"Hello, how can I help ya?" Duo asks.  
  
"I take it that you are Solo Dyou?" Heero asks.  
  
"Yep! That's me!" Duo says, cheerfully. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Then you can start by telling me why you changed your name from Duo   
Maxwell." Heero growls.  
  
  
[Where Quatre and the gang currently resides]  
  
  
"Why did you do that!?" Wufei snarls.  
  
"I had to do something!" Relena protests.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Wufei argues.  
  
"05, R, stop it now!" Quatre commands.  
  
Wufei and Relena quieted, but they kept glaring at each other.  
  
"What do we do now?" Zechs asks.  
  
"The mission is out of our hands now. We've done all we can. Hopefully,   
it will come out as completed." Trowa intones.  
  
Their waiting begins.  
  
  
[Duo's apartment]  
  
  
"Nani?" Duo asks.  
  
"Why did you change your name from Duo Maxwell to Solo Dyou?" Heero   
clarifies.  
  
Duo starts laughing.  
  
"Urusai baka. What's so funny?" Heero growls.  
  
"There were these wackos who came by and accused me of being Duo   
Maxwell! This is rich! Too much!" Duo laughs.  
  
Heero glares.  
  
"Others?" Heero asks. "Who?"  
  
"Ugh? Oh, they went by Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Zechs." Duo informs   
him. "They were on crack I tell ya. They thought that I was a famous   
gundam pilot! Just because I used his appearance at the Company   
Halloween Party, I get labelled as THE 'Duo Maxwell'. Ya gotta be   
kidding me."  
  
"Hn. Baka. Don't you ever shut up?" Heero asks, glaring.  
  
"Saa, why are YOU looking for him? The others had their reasons. Why   
do you?" Duo asks.  
  
"Hn. I know you're Duo Maxwell. Why did you dye your hair black   
baka?" Heero asks.  
  
"Nani? Well, you can ask everyone at work, I like to dye my hair   
different colors to suit my mood of the week." Duo states.  
  
"Hn. Can I come in?" Heero asks.  
  
"Sure, I guess." Duo says, inviting Heero inside. "Want anything to   
drink or eat?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Don't talk much do ya?" Duo asks, gesturing for Heero to sit before he   
does.  
  
Heero sat and waited for Duo to explain everything. Duo blinks at Heero.  
  
"So, who are you?" Duo asks.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"THE Heero Yuy that save the day?" Duo asks, shocked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why are you here? First its Zechs, now THE Heero Yuy! What next?" Duo   
asks.  
  
"Baka. Wash that crap from your hair, rebraid it and talk to me as Duo   
Maxwell." Heero orders.  
  
"Well, I can wash the dye out of my hair, I can rebraid it, but I don't   
know how to talk to you like Duo." Duo says.  
  
"Hn. Quit hiding. I'm here to talk to Duo." Heero snaps.  
  
"I swear I don't know anyone by the name of 'Duo'." Duo says.  
  
"Baka. You want to know the reason why I'm here?" Heero asks, frustrated.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"I'm here to take you to the celebration in a couple of days." Heero   
growls.  
  
"That's what the others told me. You'll have to do better than that."   
Duo replies, crossing his arms.  
  
Heero took a deep breath to steady his nerves for what he is going to   
tell the person in front of him, whom he knows is Duo Maxwell. The very   
person, who captured his long forgotten heart.  
  
TBC...  
  
:) I know I'm mean.  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Title: Will We Be Together? (11/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh   
the possibilities. I'll try to finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...though, if they'd let me,   
I want to keep Duo and Heero...  
  
[2 and a half days left]  
  
"Duo please, stop pretending. Onegai?" Heero pleads.  
  
'Heero, the Perfect Soldier, is pleading?' Duo thinks to himself.  
  
"I will beg if I must to have you by my side. I want you to go to the celebration." Heero begs.  
  
'Heero's definitely begging at this point.' Duo notes.  
  
"Duo?" Heero asks, getting up to stand in front of Duo.  
  
Heero takes a deep breath and cups Duo's face gently to lay a chaste kiss   
on his lips.  
  
"Does that mean that you want to be my date there?" Duo asks, uncertain.  
  
"Hai, aishiteru Duo, zutto." Heero states.  
  
Duo smiles. "Honto?"  
  
Heero nodds.  
  
Duo grins happily. "I would love to go Hee-chan. Aishiteru koibito."  
  
"Now go wash that gunk out of your hair and rebraid it." Heero orders,   
happy to have Duo.  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Heero, sir!" Duo says, saluting.  
  
Duo runs off to wash the dye out. He comes back out in a few minutes   
with a brush in hand.  
  
"Would you like to?" Duo asks, presenting Heero with the brush.  
  
"You don't know how long I've dreamt of doing this." Heero says, taking   
the brush.  
  
"Now you can have all the chances you can get Hee-chan!" Duo announces.  
  
Heero carefully brush Duo's hair and braid it. Wrapping his arms around   
Duo, Heero kisses Duo's cheek when he's done.  
  
"Hee-chan ne? I'll have to think up a nickname for you." Heero whispers.  
  
"Hmmm...how about Duo-chan, or Shinigami-chan, or Shi-chan!" Duo suggests.  
  
"Hn. Baka." Heero says.  
  
"Come on! Tell me!" Duo whines.  
  
"Baka." Heero retorts.  
  
"Stop teasing!" Duo says, pouting cutely.  
  
"That's your nickname. 'Baka'." Heero says, kissing those irresistible   
lips.  
  
"Mmmm...sounds good to me..." Duo says, kissing back.  
  
  
[Several hours of snuggling and cuddling and kissing]  
  
  
"You should go inform the others." Heero says from his position on the   
couch, holding Duo to his chest.  
  
"Don't wanna. Too comfortable to move." Duo states.  
  
"Well, think of it this way, the sooner we get to Earth, the sooner fun   
things can happen." Heero leers.  
  
"Fun things? Why not here?" Duo asks, eyes glittering in mischief.  
  
"There are a few things available on Earth that I'd rather show you   
myself." Heero announces.  
  
Duo rushes to the next room onto the computer to type up an e-mail to   
Quatre. Heero follows him at his own pace.  
  
TBC...  
  
This is a little different than the first time round. Stupid yahoo   
failed to send the fic through! ARGH!!! And I didn't save my fic too.   
I kinda liked it the first time round. Oh well.  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Title: Will We Be Together? (12/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
[2 and a half days left]  
  
Duo sent the e-mail off as Heero walks into the room.  
  
"Done!" Duo says cheerfully.  
  
[With Quatre and the gang]  
  
Quatre's laptop beeps, signalling a new message.  
Quatre goes to find a message saying:  
  
04,  
Ninmu kanryou.  
01&02  
  
Quatre whoops in the air, leaving the others stunned  
at what the message could be. They went over to read  
the e-mail and they too start dancing around.  
  
"Perhaps it's a good time to go visit Maxwell and  
Yuy." Wufei suggests.  
  
They all rush out the door towards Duo's apartment.  
  
[Duo's apartment]  
  
"They should be arriving here in about 10 minutes."  
Duo informs Heero.  
  
"Really... Did you tell them to see you?" Heero asks.  
  
"Naw, knowing them, they would be rushing over." Duo  
says, closing down his spy network.  
  
"You have interesting resources." Heero says, kissing  
Duo lightly.  
  
"I know. A little bit left over from the good old  
days." Duo says, nuzzling Heero's neck.  
  
[10 minutes later]  
  
Duo opens the door to find an amused Trowa, an excited  
Quatre, a smirking Wufei, a smiling Zechs, and a  
beaming Zechs.  
  
"Hey, how can I, Solo, help ya?!?" Duo asks brightly.  
  
"Baka, stop teasing them and let them in." Heero calls  
from the kitchen.  
  
'Heero in the kitchen?' the thought ran through the  
visitors' heads.  
  
"Come in guys." Duo says, waving them in. "Welcome to  
my humble abode."  
  
They sat at the living room, Duo still standing and  
looking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ne, Heero, ya need any help?" Duo calls.  
  
Heero walks in with a tray in his hands. "Iie."  
  
Placing the tray onto the coffee table, he grabs Duo  
from around his waist and together, they plop down  
onto a comfy chair, with Duo on Heero's lap. The  
others can only look on in a little shock at the  
public display of affection. They grab each grab a  
drink.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asks.  
  
"N-nothing." Quatre says, blushing, looking into his  
drink.  
  
"So, you are going to join us at the celebration  
right? Or has you roped Heero into not going?" Relena  
asks, sipping her juice.  
  
"Naw, we're both going. Then disappearing." Duo  
replies.  
  
"I see." Relena replies.  
  
"So what are you going to do after the celebration?"  
Zechs asks.  
  
"The Preventors could use you guys." Wufei adds.  
  
"I'll go where this Baka goes." Heero says.  
  
"I want to stay here. But I'd better inform the guys!  
They'll be so excited!" Duo says, jumping up from his  
spot on Heero's lap.  
  
Heero grabs him, causing him to fall back onto Heero's  
lap. Duo looks up at Heero with confusion.  
  
"Tell them later. You are sticking to me." Heero  
growls.  
  
"Possessive much?" Trowa snickers.  
  
"Hai." Heero says, wrapping his arms around Duo.  
  
"You'll have to start packing to prepare for your trip  
to Earth." Quatre says, getting up and putting down  
his glass.  
  
The others get up also, leaving their drinks.  
  
"I think we can show ourselves out." Zechs says. "I'm  
glad you made this decision."  
  
"So am I." Duo says, smiling up at Heero.  
  
"We'll see you at the airport tomorrow morning."  
Quatre says.  
  
"Do I get to drive?" Duo asks.  
  
"We'll see." Wufei says nervously.  
  
"Hey! My flying ain't THAT bad!" Duo pouts.  
  
Heero kisses that pouting mouth as the others left the  
apartment.  
  
TBC...  
  
Just have them back on Earth, then the celebration,  
then epilogue. Not long now!  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Title: Will We Be Together? (13/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
[2 days left]  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Duo shouts, running in the airport.  
  
"Baka." Heero says, smirking, watching his beloved.  
  
"I don't know if it's a good idea..." Quatre says,  
uncertain.  
  
"Awwwww, lemme fly, onegai!" Duo pleads.  
  
"All right." Quatre gives in.  
  
"Yay!" Duo says, running towards the cockpit of the  
shuttle they were going to take.  
  
Duo did the preflight check and everything while the  
others settled into their spots, with Heero as Duo's  
copilot.  
  
"This will be so much fun Hee-chan!" Duo says  
cheerfully.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Saa, still need to work on your conversational  
skills!" Duo says.  
  
"Ready?" Heero asks.  
  
"Yep!" Duo says, turning to look towards the  
passengers. "Don't worry about anything folks,  
Shinigami's your pilot today. Our destination is  
Earth. Have a fun time on the way there and away we  
go!"  
  
Duo skilfully got them off L2 and into space.  
Increasing the speed, they started their way towards  
Earth.  
  
[about 1 and 3/4th days left, hey Duo was piloting!]  
  
They slugged their luggage and left the airport to the  
Sanc Kingdom.  
  
"How are Dorothy and Hilde doing with the  
decorations?" Quatre asks Relena.  
  
"I checked and they're done. Guests should be  
arriving soon." Relena informs him. "I have all your  
rooms ready."  
  
"Arigatou." Quatre replies.  
  
[at Sanc Kingdom]  
  
"Well, here is Heero and Duo's room, this one's Quatre  
and Trowa's, that one's Wufei's..." Relena shows them.  
"I guess you'll want to sleep for a bit. Lunch will  
be in a bit. We'll come get you later."  
  
TBC...  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Title: Will We Be Together? (14/?)  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairs: 1x2/2x1, 3x4 mentioned  
Category: Romance, sap, yaoi  
Notes: PG13 Sorry, not brave enough to get into a  
lemon, yet. ^_^ Oh the possibilities. I'll try to  
finish this baby asap. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the  
characters...though, if they'd let me, I want to keep  
Duo and Heero...  
  
[time for celebration, hey, time flies when you're  
having fun]  
  
Heero fixes Duo's tuxedo while Duo's fidgeting.  
  
"Baka, stop fidgeting." Heero scolds.  
  
"I can't help it. This will be so cool!" Duo says,  
excited.  
  
Heero smirks, giving Duo a slight kiss.  
  
"Lets go!" Duo says, grabbing Heero's arm and running  
towards the meeting place.  
  
They found the other pilots waiting for them.  
  
"About time." Wufei mutters.  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue at Wufei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
They went into the ballroom and found numerous guests  
talking and dancing.  
  
"Oooo." Duo gawks.  
  
"Baka." Heero says, tugging on Duo's braid.  
  
"Hey!" Duo protests weakly, pouting.  
  
"Lets have some fun now." Quatre suggests, glancing at  
Trowa.  
  
They spent their time talking with some of the guests,  
eating a few snacks, etc. Then, a nice slow song came  
on. Heero turns towards Duo and smiles.  
  
"May I have this dance Baka?" Heero asks, offering his  
hand.  
  
Duo's eyes widens before a smile breaks onto his face.  
  
"I would love to Hee-chan." Duo says, accepting  
Heero's offered hand.  
  
They danced to the song. At the end of the song,  
Heero nuzzles Duo's neck.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." Heero purrs into Duo's  
ear.  
  
"What might that be Hee-chan?" Duo asks softly.  
  
Heero holds Duo at arms length and then goes down on  
one knee.  
  
"Duo, you are my life, my love. I hope you will do me  
the honor of becoming my husband." Heero says,  
presenting a ring with a silver band and a single  
little amethyst gem set into it.  
  
Duo's eyes tears up.  
  
"Oh Hee-chan! Hai! I will!" Duo says, hugging Heero  
as Heero placed the ring onto Duo's left hand.  
  
"Here Duo, catch." Quatre shouts, tossing a little  
black box to Duo.  
  
Duo opens it up and its an almost matching ring, with  
a sapphire instead of an amethyst. Heero stands while  
Duo goes down on one knee.  
  
"Heero, we have survived TWO wars and our love has  
bloomed. I hope, that with this simple ring, we can  
solidify our future together." Duo says. "Will you be  
my beloved husband?"  
  
"Hai koibito." Heero says as Duo places the ring on  
Heero's left hand.  
  
The couple kiss as the surrounding guests applaud  
their show.  
  
TBC...  
  
If you don't like lemons of yaoi relationships, then  
this would be the end. The next installment will be  
the epilogue, which is a lemon piece. It is optional reading.  
  



End file.
